


YamaMitsu - 30 Kisses Challenge

by PrinceOchibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, I wanted to do a fic challenge with my Boys, M/M, So here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOchibi/pseuds/PrinceOchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The premise is simple: 30 different kisses. Prompt comes from a very old LJ community, the alpha set. These might not be posted once a day, mostly whenever I'm inspired methinks. Other i7s will show up on occasion, but for the most part it's all Yamato and Mitsuki goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. conspiracy and intrigue

“Your reign ends here, Leader.”

Yamato laughed rather boisterously, looking down at Mitsuki as he pushed up his glasses. “My reign ends? Oh poor, poor Mitsu...You have yet to realize that it's only begun.”

“Mitsuki! Be careful, it's a trap!” Riku called out from where he was still being held down by Nagi and Sogo, attempting to struggle against the tight grips both had on either of his arms. “Don't listen too--”

“ _Sorry,_ Riku, but you'll need to stop talking. Sogo?”

“Ehehe...Time to say goodnight, Riku.”

“N...Nii-san, please, don't do this...!”

“Nanase-san! Nii-san!”

“I'll get 'em!”

Iori and Tamaki burst into the scene, each armed with a gray and sky blue pillow respectively, which they then used to lightly hit Nagi and Sogo into submission. It wasn't without a struggle, Nagi's bellowing and over-dramatic voice too loud within the dorm's walls, but there was a lot of laughter even as Riku whined about how he kept getting hit in the crossfire. 

The boys had decided to play around with the Ainana Police setting, using pillows instead of prop weapons and pajamas instead of their proper costumes. While those five engaged in a messy sort of combat (messy only because Sogo was rather good at using his purple pillow as a projectile), Mitsuki and Yamato continued their own dramatic standoff, pillows in hand. 

“Just tell me why. We all believed in you...We all trusted you, and you betrayed us?” Mitsuki made his voice waver. “Did you really never care about all of us? Did you...Never really care about me?”

Yamato wanted to roll his eyes at the cliché turn in events, but he instead used his pillow to tilt Mitsuki's chin up, as if he were using the gun for the gesture instead. “You're not going to get the information you want out of me if you act cute. Mi~tsu.”

Mitsuki swallowed hard, using his pillow to smack Yamato's away before hitting him square in the chest with it. The force caused Yamato to fall back into the chair, and when he looked up in shock he was just in time for Mitsuki to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I'm not acting and you know it.”

“Keep that up, and I'll want them to include this in the script...”


	2. 2. urban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was tough to think of an idea for because I've been operating under the assumption they're based in Tokyo which is?? Already urban?? So I picked something dumb. Then again, considering this is Pythag-centric that should be inherent,,

When Nagi insisted upon dragging his two unit mates on his adventure to Akihabara, Mitsuki already knew what he needed to expect. He'd been on the excursion once or twice alone with the very eager otaku, and thus was accustomed to the high-speed at which he criticized figure quality or body pillow comfort levels and how very quickly they'd change stores. 

Yamato, however, was a sight to see. 

The poor man was clearly overwhelmed, but whether it was on a sensory level or just out of pure exhaustion was hard to determine. Mitsuki suppressed a chuckle when Nagi began to animatedly ramble to Yamato about how this one company was known for always having intricate poses and costume designs but very fragile smaller parts, mainly because it caused many others to stare at the source of the noise and thus at Yamato by extension. 

They were disguised well, Mitsuki having made sure all three of them wore glasses and as casual of clothing as they had access too, but it wasn't hard to believe that people would still stare at a six foot tall foreign man while he talks about the detail on Cocona's skirt. 

It was several hours later that Nagi was finally satisfied with his purchases, and Mitsuki knew that the best part of this adventure was coming next. 

“Now then,” Nagi declared as they exited the final shop, multiple bags in hand, “Shall we get food now, my friends? It will be my treat. Anywhere you would like.”

Mitsuki loved getting to milk Nagi's wallet for what it was worth. Money was no big deal to this guy, and while it was annoying some days he never minded when it could be used for his benefit. Grinning, he glanced over to Yamato to see the other's attention was quite obviously perked, but he wasn't jumping the gun like he'd anticipated. 

“Oh? How kind of you.” Yamato's voice showed signs of drowsiness. “Onii-san just wants a place with air conditioning for a good nap...Mitsu, why don't you pick a restaurant?”

“YES! Mitsuki always has a very good eye for restaurants! Tell me where you wish to go!”

Mitsuki sighed. Now it didn't feel as fun. He felt bad for Yamato, all things considered. So he decided to have mercy on the guy by picking something simple. 

“There was that one family place we went to a little while back...The one that had amazing fried rice?”

“OH! I did quite enjoy that one very much! And Yamato enjoys rice, so let us do that now! _Onward!”_

They picked up the pace, and after another twenty minutes of walking soon arrived at the place Mitsuki spoke of. It was a very homey restaurant, and as they were seated and took their chances to look over the menu (while Nagi took a look over the waitresses) Mitsuki held his menu up to hide their faces as he leaned over and stole a peck to Yamato's lips. 

Wide green eyes stared at him in shock, a very slight blush covering his cheeks. “Mitsu, what--”

“For putting up with today. I'm used to it, but you're not, right? So I wanted to make sure you had enough energy to make it through this last portion.”  


Yamato chuckled. “Then...One more for me too.”

He leaned in and stole a much longer kiss this time, and Mitsuki's grip on the menu that acted as their barrier nearly faltered. Yamato initiating kisses was something special all on its own. When they finally separated and put the menu back down flat onto the table to look it over, they both felt eyes staring into their heads. 

“Why were you covered before? I didn't hear you speaking either!”

“The adults were having a very adult conversation.”

Yamato winced when Mitsuki's hand pinched his thigh.


	3. 3. punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato had wondered if any more of Zero's music had a rock sound like dis one., and Mitsuki was more than willing to host the Zero Appreciation Marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor referencing to part 3 so spoilers! My radio silence is mostly due to school life kicking me in the butt, however you could also say part 3 did the same thing cuz...Man, part 3 almost destroyed my ship. But it's fine. I survived and now I have a CG of Mitsuki punching Yamato in his dumb face so who's the real winner here, Bamco?!?! (still you)
> 
> Anyway!! I'm not super into this one but I like the 4th prompt a lot so that one will probably be a lot better than this one was lmao klsdjbvldnlk also I suck at lyric-writing don't @ me about it

Guitar riffs floated through Mitsuki’s room, the sound slightly tinny from playing on his speakers. It was Zero’s second live, and Mitsuki held tight to a commemorative second live towel as he watched the performance eagerly. He was drinking in every detail and ordinarily Yamato would find something to make fun of about it, but instead he didn’t want to break the spell. 

Instead he tried his best to see what the appeal was. He hadn’t thought a lot about other idols before deciding to become one, so he was sadly not that informed on how they usually sounded. He knew TRIGGER tended to get more of an electronic sound, and IDOLiSH7 seemed destined for typical J-Pop, but where did Zero fit? His songs were everything at once. Yamato felt like he’d been on a musical journey through every genre and the train was about to double back.

While he tried to watch the screen and take in the current rock song, he picked up on a soft voice from his right side. He didn’t have to guess that it was Mitsuki; he had a feeling he was usually much louder than that whenever he watched Zero, but the fact he was trying to give Yamato a chance to take the “real thing” in was nice.

(But deep, deep down, he noted how he should tell Tsumugi that Mitsuki should sing rock sometime. Y’know. For work, and not just for Yamato’s own interests.)

_A song stuck on repeat no matter how much you skip_   
_You mute the track to escape the noise_   
_This song was for you, for you, all for you_

Something about those lyrics felt all too real. He felt like he was being called out for something, especially when Mitsuki continued to sing the lyrics beside him. When he turned, Mitsuki happened to be looking right at him. 

He moved forward then, tugging on Yamato’s collar

_I’d tell you to be grateful but you never were for me_   
_Where did I go wrong? Who am I supposed to be?_   
_Muting the sound won’t delete my song_   
_I want your truth, is that so wrong?_

“Mitsu…”

His expression was heated, a storm in his eyes that Yamato was too nervous to place. Even though they’d recently cleared up everything he’d been hiding, the song still wormed under his skin and burned with an itch. But instead of responding, Mitsuki only pulled him in the rest of the way and placed a firm kiss to his neck, nibbling there so teasingly that Yamato could’ve hit him.

“I sang this song at Momo-san’s place a lot,” he felt Mitsuki mumble into his skin, the nuzzling of his nose soon replacing the biting. “It was...Therapeutic. You asked if he had any more songs like dis one. and...This is your answer. There’s more of course, but I think this one’s my favorite.”

“Haha...Can’t imagine why.”

Mitsuki pulled his face away and hummed, studying Yamato’s face a little more. There was a tension in the air that was neither good nor bad, and he figured it was best to focus on the live again now that the song was changing. 

Mitsuki still had a punkish side to him. He was more suited to rock than any of them could have previously thought, and instead of it being a passing interest he wanted to make it a mission to hear Mitsuki lead a rock song.


End file.
